Discussions et révélation
by Loulou2a
Summary: Quand Harry se pose des questions sur l'amour il va découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé au sujet des deux derniers maraudeurs. Slash SBRL


Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec une fic sur mon couple préféré, donc vous êtes prévenus il s'agit d'un slash.

Résumé : Quand Harry se pose des questions sur l'amour il va découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé au sujet des deux derniers maraudeurs.

Petites précisions : Cette fic est légèrement UA dans la mesure où Sirius et Remus sont vivants. Harry vient de finir sa dernière année à Poudlard et vit au Square Grimmaurd avec les deux derniers maraudeurs. Voldemort n'est évidemment plus de ce monde.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et alors que la grande majorité des habitants de la ville étaient toujours dans les bras de Morphée, un jeune homme de presque dix huit ans se trouvait assis dans le canapé du petit salon, plongé dans ses pensées.

Quelqu'un qui aurait eu l'occasion de visiter le douze Square Grimmaurd durant la guerre aurait été incapable de reconnaître les lieux. Depuis sa réhabilitation, Sirius avait fait de gros travaux dans la maison héritée de sa famille. Il aurait voulu la vendre mais Remus s'y était opposé prétextant que la maison était bien située, dans un quartier tranquille et qu'elle avait toutes les protections nécessaires. Il avait donc fallu faire de nombreux changements. La maison avait été vidée de tous les objets appartenant à la famille Black, les peintures avaient été refaites - fini le vert - et surtout la tapisserie et l'horrible tableau de madame Black avait été décrochés. Il avait fallu du temps pour réussir à défaire le sort de glue perpétuelle mais à force de persévérance et de beaucoup d'aide, Sirius avait enfin eu l'honneur de pouvoir balancer aux ordures sa chère mère. La vie était donc devenue très agréable au square Grimmaurd. Remus y avait trouvé résidence, ainsi que Harry depuis le début des vacances.

Harry soupira. Il semblait très soucieux en ce début de matinée. La guerre était finie, il n'avait donc plus à craindre pour sa vie. Ce n'était ni sa célébrité, pas plus que le harcèlement des médias qui tracassait notre jeune héros. Harry Potter était tout simplement, comme tous les jeunes gens et même les moins jeunes, préoccupé par un sujet des plus banals, l'amour. Il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de ses sentiments et sa relation avec Ginny.

Il étouffa un bâillement et se leva pour descendre à la cuisine. Après une nuit à réfléchir, un café lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Après s'être requinqué, il se mit à préparer le petit déjeuner. Remus ne tarderait pas à descendre, il était très matinal, pas comme son parrain qui aimait profiter de la tiédeur de son lit.

Le lycanthrope fit donc son apparition dans la cuisine quelques instants plus tard et s'assit face au brun. Il se servit un thé et déplia la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait ramassé sur le perron. Il s'était abonné au quotidien et un hibou le lui déposait chaque jour à l'entrée. Pour Remus, c'était le rituel du matin, thé et journal. Il aimait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier. Il se tenait également informé des nouvelles du monde moldu en achetant de temps en temps le plus célèbre des journaux britanniques.

Après quelques haussements de sourcils et petits commentaires, le châtain abandonna sa lecture et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui à part le saluer n'avait pas dit un seul mot.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Harry?" S'enquit Remus. "Tu es bien silencieux."

Harry releva sa tête pour croiser le regard ambre de son vis-à-vis. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Il rassura Remus d'un sourire et replongea ses yeux dans sa tasse. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir des conseils mais il hésitait à demander à Remus, même si depuis son aménagement il était devenu plus proche de l'homme qu'auparavant.

"Remus!" Tenta t-il d'une petite voix. "Je..."

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait se confier à l'homme. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose. Certes, il parlait souvent avec Sirius mais l'éducation des Dursley avait laissé des traces et Harry avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.

"Tu as l'air soucieux Harry et fatigué. Tu es rentré tard hier? Ta soirée avec Ginny se serait t'elle mal passée?" S'inquiéta Remus.

"Pas du tout!" Se dépêcha de la rassurer le plus jeune. "C'est euh à ce sujet… que je voudrais .. te parler."

"Bien sur!" Sourit Remus. "Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Harry. Si je peux t'aider pour quoi que se soit je le ferais."

"C'est à propos de l'amour." Avoua Harry, gêné, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Il se mit à se triturer nerveusement les mains, n'osant plus lever les yeux de la table. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

"Que voudrais tu savoir Harry?" Intervint Remus pour aider le brun. Il voyait bien qu'il était difficile au plus jeune de parler.

Harry avait passé la soirée en compagnie de la plus jeune des enfants Weasley. Ils se fréquentaient depuis un an et demi et tout se passait bien entre eux. Harry avait grandi au milieu d'une famille non aimante et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter filles, amour et sexe comme les autres garçons le faisaient avec leur père. Sirius avait abordé le sujet à quelques reprises mais Harry, embarrassé, avait rapidement dévié la conversation. Néanmoins, il se posait un tas de questions et il faudrait bien qu'il parle un jour ou l'autre avec Sirius et Remus, les seuls hommes avec lesquelles il se sentait à l'aise.

"Je me demandais au sujet… de … euh … la première fois." Se lança Harry, les yeux ne quittant toujours pas sa tasse.

Remus sourit face à l'embarras du brun. Lui-même étant jeune réagissait ainsi quand il abordait le sujet avec ses amis ou son père. James n'était pas là pour avoir cette discussion avec son fils, Remus devait assumer son rôle d'oncle.

"Je t'écoute Harry et je répondrais du mieux que je peux à tes questions." Déclara Remus d'une voix douce.

"Tu avais quel âge?" Osa demander Harry.

"La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, j'avais 18 ans." Répondit sincèrement le plus âgé. "J'étais en dernière année à Poudlard. C'était avant les vacances de Pâques."

Remus se surprit à repenser à ce moment qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était un merveilleux après midi de printemps. Les craintes, les doutes qui accompagnent les premières fois s'étaient envolés au moment où la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'avait couché dans l'herbe et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Ca ne s'oublie pas!"

La voix de Harry tira Remus de ses pensées et des bords du lac. Il sourit au jeune homme.

"Non, jamais je n'oublierais toutes ses émotions, le bruit du vent, l'herbe fraîche, le lac et au loin les cris de tous les étudiants en promenade dans les rues de pré au lard."

Remus porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et la vida avant de se lever de table et de quitter la pièce laissant un Harry des plus intrigués.

********************

"Bonjour Harry!"

Le dit jeune homme releva les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch et salua son parrain qui venait d'entrer dans le salon

"Tu es déjà debout!" Remarqua Sirius qui étouffa un bâillement.

Sirius n'était pas du matin. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il aimait le moins, sauf bien sur quand il se réveillait au coté de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Chose, cependant assez rare car il avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de matinal. L'homme s'étira et s'assit dans le canapé, face à la cheminée.

"Tu as vu Remus?" Questionna t-il, étonné de ne pas avoir trouvé le châtain en descendant à la cuisine.

"Il est sortit il y a une heure." Le renseigna Harry "Il avait des courses à faire."

Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et regarda attentivement son filleul. Le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Harry n'était plus le jeune garçon, plus petit que ses camarades. Certes, il ne pourrait jamais concurrencer son ami Ron en matière de taille, mais il était loin d'être petit. La pratique du Quidditch lui avait donné un corps musclé et on pouvait aisément voir ses abdominaux se dessiner sous son T-Shirt. De nombreuses jeunes filles se retournaient sur son passage et cette attention n'était pas seulement due à son statut de héros national. Malheureusement pour elles, le cœur de Harry était déjà pris par une jeune rousse. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille avec la dernière des enfants Weasley.

"Ton rendez vous avec Ginny s'est bien passé?" Le questionna Sirius, toujours aussi curieux quand il s'agissait de la vie sentimentale de son filleul.

Harry posa son magazine sur la table basse et croisa le regard de son parrain. Il fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui répondre. Il savait que ce dernier voudrait connaître les détails.

"On a mangé au restaurant et ensuite on est allé au cinéma." Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec le second maraudeur. Harry aurait du se douter que l'homme, très pudique, resterait évasif au sujet de sa première fois. Peut être qu'il pourrait obtenir davantage de réponses de son parrain qui était plus enclin à parler de ce genre de choses.

"Ca commence à devenir sérieux tout ça." Rigola Sirius.

Harry rougit à la remarque de son parrain et baissa les yeux.

"C'est à ce propos que je voulais te parler." Commença Harry.

"Tu te décides enfin à aborder le sujet." Sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents.

Il adorait taquiner Harry sur son coté réservé.

"On va enfin pouvoir parler sexe." Rajouta Sirius, un sourire diabolique accroché à son visage.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour rendre Harry encore plus mal à l'aise et que son visage prenne une jolie couleur cramoisie. Pourquoi fallait-il que son parrain soit aussi direct? Il était tout l'inverse de Remus.

"Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux." Assura Sirius, voyant que le jeune homme restait silencieux.

Harry se racla la gorge et après avoir pris une grande inspiration il se décida à lui poser ses questions.

"En fait," commença Harry, "j'aurais aimé savoir comment ça s'était passé pour toi. Je ne veux pas tous les détails bien sur," rajouta t-il rapidement.

"Je vois." Le coupa son parrain qui déplaça son fauteuil pour lui faire face. "Tu voudrais que je te parle de ma propre expérience."

Harry hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation. Il ne voulait pas être trop effronté, ce genre d'histoire était assez personnelle et il ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret.

"Que voudrais-tu savoir exactement?" Le questionna Sirius pour l'encourager. "Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte Harry. C'est le genre des discussions banales qu'ont un père et un fils. James n'étant malheureusement plus là, je ne fais que prendre le flambeau."

Harry releva la tête pour croiser le sourire sincère de son parrain. Il se sentit rassurer par ces dernières paroles.

"Ta copine et toi vous aviez quel âge?" Se lança t-il finalement.

"On était en dernière année à Poudlard." Répondit Sirius qui avait grimacé au mot "copine". "On sortait ensemble depuis quelques mois. C'est fou à quel point j'avais été long avant de me déclarer, mais j'avais trop peur de perdre son amitié."

Sirius s'arrêta subitement en réalisant qu'il en disait trop. Certaines choses ne devaient pas être dites, pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt à tout révéler à Harry. Il craignait sa réaction.

"Comment tu savais que c'était le moment?" Se renseigna Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué la légère panique qui s'était affichée sur le visage de son parrain.

"Ca arrive tout seul Harry. Ce n'était pas programmé. Ca s'est fait comme ça." Déclara l'homme et il se leva du canapé. "Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier."

Il fit quelques pas et se replongea dans ses pensées, laissant ce merveilleux souvenir remonter à la surface.

"C'était un très bel après midi de printemps. Nous avons flânés tous les deux dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Ta mère avait entraîné ton père chez Madame Pieddodu. Quel endroit épouvantable! Les filles adorent avoir rendez-vous avec leur petit copain autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux. La vitrine était découverte pour Pâques avec des œufs de toutes les couleurs. Nous sommes passés devant le salon de thé et avons bien rigolé en voyant la tête de James qui était recouvert de confettis."

Sirius interrompit un instant son récit pour rigoler. De toute évidence, il revoyait son meilleur ami râler après l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de faire tomber des confettis du plafond dès que quelqu'un levait la tête. Sirius était bien heureux de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans ce lieu.

Il porta ses iris bleus sur l'adolescent qui avait sourit à l'évocation de son père. Il se souvenait lui-même de son passage dans le pub avec Cho Chang.

"Ce n'était pas un des meilleurs souvenirs de ton père, je peux te l'assurer."

Sirius se plaça derrière le canapé à quelques mètres de Harry et appuya ses coudes sur le dossier.

"Après avoir bien rigolé, nous avons quitté les rues de Pré-au-lard et fuient toute cette foule. Nous sommes remontés à la lisière de la forêt interdite et nous nous sommes assis au bord du lac. Le reste fut si rapide. En un éclair, nous nous sommes retrouvés couchés sur l'herbe au milieu des lys, nous embrassant à perdre haleine. Les gestes étaient un peu maladroits et hésitants, c'était la première fois pour tous les deux. Il y a eu beaucoup d'autres fois plus délicieuses mais même s'il y a plus confortable que les rives du lac, ce moment fut merveilleux et je ne l'oublierai jamais." Conclut Sirius, dont le visage s'illuminait à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son filleul.

"Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Harry. Si vous vous aimez, les choses se feront d'elles même."

Harry approuva et de plus en plus à l'aise il posa les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Ils discutèrent un long moment, abordant les sujets que Harry évitait auparavant. Il parlait des filles, des rencontres, de l'amour en général et de beaucoup d'autres choses comme l'avenir et tous les projets qu'ils pourraient faire maintenant que le monde magique était en paix.

Quand la discussion fut close et devant sortir, Harry remercia son parrain pour toutes ses réponses et ses conseils et quitta la pièce.

L'homme se réinstalla dans le canapé et prit la télécommande pour allumer la télévision. Quelle bonne idée avait eu Remus en lui faisait acheter cet appareil moldu. Sirius ne se laçait plus de regarder les courses de motos et tous les sujets se rapportant au sport mécanique pour le plus grand malheur de l'amour de sa vie qui feignait l'indignation en disant que ces maudits engins passaient avant lui.

Sirius sa cala confortablement, les pieds posés sur la table basse et s'émerveilla devant la beauté de la nouvelle merveille sortie des usines japonaises.

********************

Sirius posa le pied sur la dernière marche qui menait à la cuisine et un sourire éclaira son visage quand il vit Remus debout dos à lui, rangeant les courses dans le buffet. Il avança à pas feutrés pour se placer derrière lui sans être remarqué, chose peu évidente quand la personne que vous voulez surprendre est un loup garou aux sens surdéveloppés.

"Tu es enfin rentré mon Moony", déclara t-il en entoura l'homme de ses bras et il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"Sirius!" S'exclama Remus en le repoussant délicatement. "Fais attention!" Rajouta t-il et il se tourna pour lui faire face.

Sirius put voir le regard désapprobateur de son compagnon. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

"Pas la peine!" Le rassura t-il. "Harry est sorti avec Ron, il ne reviendra que dans la soirée."

Il caressa lentement la joue du châtain et alla s'asseoir après avoir pris le quignon du pain poser sur la table. Remus, quant à lui se remit à ranger les provisions dans les différents placards. Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux son compagnon, laissant même glisser ses iris gris sur le postérieur tant apprécié.

"Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Harry." Lança Sirius, se balançant sur sa chaise. "Il se posait des questions sur les filles." Sourit l'homme.

"J'ai également eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui ce matin." Avoua Remus qui referma le placard après avoir rangé les dernières conserves.

"A quel sujet?" S'enquit son compagnon.

"Sur la première fois." Répondit Remus d'une voix qui laissait transparaître une légère gêne. C'était toujours un sujet délicat à aborder même avec Sirius, bien qu'il partageait une certaine intimité depuis des années.

"Que lui as-tu dit?" Demanda de nouveau Sirius, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Je suis resté très vague." Répliqua le lycanthrope. "Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je suis très pudique."

Sirius sourit à cette remarque de son ami. C'est vrai que le loup était très réservé. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Sirius et James pour percer ses défenses et devenir ses amis et encore plus de temps à Sirius pour gagner sa confiance et surtout son amour.

Il se leva et étreignit son compagnon, huma son doux parfum.

"Harry m'a posé les mêmes questions." Dit-il, le nez dans les cheveux châtains.

Il se recula et plongea ses prunelles grises dans celles couleur or.

"Je lui ai raconté." Admit-il. "Mais je n'ai rien dit ou laissé sous entendre quoique soit à ton sujet." Rajouta t-il rapidement en notant la panique dans les yeux de Remus. "Il croit que c'est avec une quelconque copine."

Remus acquiesça légèrement et tout deux s'embrassèrent.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait découvrir quoique soit ou faire le lien?" S'inquiéta à son tour Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas." Tenta de la rassurer Remus. "Il faudra bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre."

"Je ne suis pas encore prêt." Souffla t-il et il se recula pour tourner le dos à son compagnon. "J'ai trop peur de sa réaction."

Remus se cala contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Sirius, Harry vit avec nous maintenant. Il vaut mieux lui dire plutôt qu'il l'apprenne par inadvertance. Comment ferons nous s'il a besoin de toi et qu'il débarque tôt le matin dans ta chambre pour nous trouver tous les deux endormis dans le même lit. Il se posera des questions, il ne comprendra pas." Tenta d'expliquer le châtain. "Il faut lui dire."

"Mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction." Répéta Sirius. "Et s'il ne voulait plus vivre avec nous…"

"Harry est le fils de James et Lily." Le coupa Remus. "Je suis sur qu'il réagira bien."

"Il a grandi avec des moldus qui lui on mit toutes sortes d'idées en tête. On ne connais pas son avis au sujet de l'homosexualité." Souffla Sirius. "Beaucoup de personnes désapprouvent, voir trouvent cela choquant et dégoûtant. Et si il pensait comme eux, si…"

Remus le fit taire d'un baiser. Il ne voulait pas l'attendre dire de telles paroles, surtout avec une voix si lasse.

"Ne dis pas ça!"

Il le serra contre lui et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, approfondissant le baiser pour lui transmettre tout son amour. Durant leur vie, ils avaient du affronter à de nombreux reprises le regard des autres, les préjugés et les moqueries. Bien avant les soupons et les doutes de trahison, leur amour avait été soumis à rude épreuve. Mais il en était ressortit plus fort. La guerre était derrière eux et avec elle la culpabilité de Sirius. Ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, vivre leur amour, profiter de cette vie de couple qui avait été bien trop brève par le passé. Remus ne voulait pas penser que tout cela pouvait prendre fin si Harry désapprouvait leur relation. Ils avaient tant souhaité partager un foyer tous les trois et former une famille, celle qu'ils avaient tant besoin.

"On lui expliquera!" Murmura Remus au creux de l'oreille de son amant pour le rassurer.

Il lui caressa lentement le dos, traçant des cercles du bout des doigts. Il le sentit peu à peu se détendre. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, ayant besoin de ce contact pour apaiser leur crainte. Les mains de Sirius s'aventurèrent sur les fesses de Remus alors que le baiser devenait passionné. Le désir montait au creux de leur rein et c'est un Sirius ayant retrouvé le sourire et le regard brûlant qui entraîna un Remus tout aussi existé que lui dans les escaliers.

********************

Harry sortit du métro et remonta la rue du Square Grimmaurd. Il avait quitté Ron sur le chemin de Traverse et ayant besoin de réfléchir il avait pris le métro au lieu de transplaner directement sur le perron. Il marchait donc à pas légers sur le trottoir, repensant aux discussions qu'il avait eues dans la journée avec Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes lui avaient parlé de leur première fois, bien que très vaguement pour le second.

Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois en dernière année, apparemment à la même période. Les fêtes de Pacques étaient elle propice au désir amoureux ? Après tout ne disait on pas que le chocolat était un aphrodisiaque. Peut être que les deux maraudeurs avaient eu l'occasion de confirmer ses dires avec leur copine respective.

Il sourit en se rappelant les paroles de son parrain. Ce dernier avait eu sa première expérience à la lisière de la forêt interdite, au bord du lac. Ce n'était vraiment pas commode pour une première fois. Pour Remus cela avait du être différent.

Alors qu'il franchissait le numéro 9 Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à alors. Bien que le récit de Remus fût bref il y avait beaucoup de similarité avec celui de son parrain. Ce pourrait-il que …?

Tout devenait clair dans son esprit. Il sourit et reprit la marche, accélérant le pas pour rentrer au plus vite. Une fois à l'intérieur, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et se figea face à la scène. Remus et Sirius étaient couchés dans le lit de ce dernier, blottis l'un contre l'autre, Sirius caressant les cheveux du châtain dont la tête reposait sur son torse.

Le jeune homme restait ému devant le couple que formaient les deux maraudeurs.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit du bruit et la terreur se refléta dans son regard quand il vit le jeune homme sur la pas de la porte.

"Harry!"

"Je suis désolé de vous déranger!" S'excusa le plus jeune. "Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais très heureux pour vous deux."

Ne laissant pas le temps à son parrain de lui répondre, il quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Sirius, une fois le choc et la peur envolés, gardait ses yeux fixés sur la porte close, réalisant tout juste ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry avait découvert pour eux et il l'acceptait.

"Tu vois, il l'a bien pris." Déclara Remus, le sortant ainsi de sa stupéfaction.

Le châtain se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et coucha son amant pour dévorer sa bouche.

"Ca veut dire qu'on aura plus besoin de se cacher!" Sourit Sirius. "Je pourrais t'embrasser quand je veux."

"Je ne veux pas que Harry se sente gêné. Il vaut mieux rester discret en sa présence."

"Comme tu voudras mon loup. Mais pour le moment tu es tout à moi." Conclut Sirius avant de repartir à l'assaut des lèvres, du cou et de tout le corps de son amant.

* * *

Je ne savais pas si j'allais laisser la fin ainsi, mais comme je ne vois rien à rajouter, je préfère les laisser savourer le début de cette nouvelle vie. Ils sont tellement bien ensemble.

Vous savez que les réviews sont toujours très appréciés alors laissez moi votre avis.


End file.
